La vida fluye, cambia y por supuesto, mejora!
by CristinaB
Summary: Los días que nos cambian la vida son los más inesperados, los que llegan sin avisar, los que se presentan y te desmontan por completo. Días como en el que Jared miró por primera vez a los ojos a Kim y la gravedad dejó de tener sentido para él.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, y no hago esto con animo de lucro..blablabla.

Disfrutad!

**La vida fluye, cambia y por supuesto, mejora.**

Llega tarde a clase y le da completamente igual.

Tiene cosas más importantes en la que pensar como eliminar vampiros del mapa, correr por el bosque, detener el mal humor de Paúl, cazar a la pelirroja, mantener a la chica de Jacob a salvo y disfrutar de la vida. No tiene tiempo para distraerse con cosas tan intrascendentes como las matemáticas.

Llegó a clase y se dirigió directamente a su pupitre a intentar dormir un poco, estaba reventado de tanto ir de aquí para allá, y para añadirle la guinda al pastel se había pasado las ultimas dos horas viendo como Sam y Emily se hacían arrumacos. Iugh!

-Buenos días alumnos..-Escuchó de fondo a la profesora de Geometría, definitivamente iba a dormir durante un buen rato.- Entonces aplicamos el teorema de la Altura y a continuación el de Pitagoras..-Es que esa mujer no podía parar de parlotear ni un minuto? Santo cielo que había gente que intentaba descansar!

Cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, notó un movimiento a su derecha y su primer instinto fue transformarse, atacar y defender, pero fue lo suficientemente consciente para parar cuando empezó a temblar.

-Tss..Estás bien? Me ha parecido que estabas temblando y llevas toda la clase con cara de enfermo..-En otras condiciones no se habría ni molestado en contestar, pero esa voz, esa dulce voz fue música celestial para sus oídos.

Jamás había escuchado nada parecido y rápidamente se levantó a mirar quien era la dueña de la voz.

-Vaya, pero si parece que el señor Tinsel se digna a abrir los ojos en mi clase..es que acaso se acerca el fin del mundo y nadie me ha avisado?-Es profesora siempre le había tenido manía, no podía lograr entender que le había hecho el, en fin el solamente entraba y se mantenía calladito y dormido.

Se limitó a enarcar una ceja, sonreír burlón y volver a acomodarse en su pupitre olvidando por un momento el por qué había despertado.

Sin darse cuenta volvió a caer profundamente en la somnolencia y el timbre del cambio de clase logró asustarlo tanto que rebotó en su silla tirando unas hojas de la mesa del lado.

Él podía no ser rico, o elegante o incluso inteligente, pero era educado, se agachó a recoger los papeles del suelo, escuchando una risa celestial de fondo, cuando las estaba reuniendo todas en sus manos algo lo dejó paralizado, los laterales de los folios estaban cubiertos de palabras, que para él no tenían mucho sentido:

Kim Tinsel, Jared y Kim para siempre, Señora de Jared Tinsel, y así sucesivamente.

Levantó la vista para saber que diablos era eso, pero todas sus quejas fueron calladas en su garganta.

Delante de él estaba el ser más maravilloso del mundo, tenía el pelo negro y liso como la seda de mejor calidad, tenía los ojos pequeños y oscuros, pómulos grandes, mejillas coloradas, la nariz sobresalía un poco y sus labios..Taha Aki! Eran los labios más maravillosos del mundo, ligeramente rosados, con brillo labial que su olfato tan desarrollado podía decir con plena seguridad que era de frambuesa, y nada en el mundo le gustaba a él más que la frambuesa.

No fue capaz de pensar, simplemente lo sintió, los hilos atándole a esa chica de por vida, a esa diosa, a su reina.

La miró y antes de poder pensarlo con claridad las palabras salieron solas y sin control de su boca:

- Kim...Tienes planes esta tarde?

Y cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de su chica, por que si, era su chica, lo supo, él había nacido para hacer feliz a esa mujer, para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a cumplir todos y cada uno sus deseos, para encargarse de hacerla sonreír todos los días de su vida. Y lo cumpliría.

Sé que es corto, pero llevo tiempo queriendo escribir una historia de Crepúsculo y quería variar un poco del Edward/Bella.

En fin, acepto críticas constructivas:) y por supuesto también reviews:$!

Un besito para todos,

**CristinaB**


End file.
